EP 2 110 270 A1 shows a method and an apparatus for fitting a tyre onto a vehicle wheel rim or removing a tyre from a vehicle wheel rim. At least one fitting or removal tool is moved parallel to the axis of the vehicle wheel, while the vehicle wheel is moved radially to the axis of the wheel by means of a drive device in order to bring the wheel into the right position with respect to the at least one fitting or removal tool.
The configuration shown in EP 2 110 270 A1 has the disadvantage that the mechanism for radial moving the vehicle wheel has to support the wheel receiving means and a driving means for rotating the wheel, and additionally has to bear strong forces applied to the wheel during tyre fitting or removing operations. This requires a robust and expensive mechanism for performing the radial movement of the wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for a more simple, cost effective and convenient simultaneous positioning of at least two fitting or removal tools of a tire fitting or removing apparatus with respect to a vehicle wheel.
This object is achieved by an a apparatus according to claim 1 and a method according to claim 14 of the present invention.